


Practice

by Geli



Series: Learning [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, bathtube sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy weekend with talk and sex.<br/>This story is a sequel to A Sentinels Adventure At The Supermarket!.<br/>Thanks for my great betareader Nadine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

At home Blair got out of the truck and grabbed the bags. He shouldered his backpack and immediately changed it to the other shoulder. Jim's bite stung and his back ached. He sighed, maybe it wasn't that bad that Jim wasn't so much interested in sex. After all he preferred shopping and doing the laundry over hot monkey sex all weekend.

Jim came around the car and smiled at him softly. 

"Are you going to help me or should I wait til next year?" 

Jim came out of his day dream and together they carried their groceries up. 

"Do you want to cook now?" Blair asked. 

"I'd rather have a bath. A real soak to relax." 

"Go ahead. I'll put the stuff away. I bet you feel bad." 

"Okay, Chief!" Jim still smiling. 

Blair took a second look at his friend. This was weird. Jim had this odd expression on his face. But suddenly it vanished. Jim went into the bathroom, shed his clothes while the water filled the bathtub. He stepped into the hot water with a happy sigh. In the meantime Blair puttered around in the kitchen putting away the groceries. 

He was refilling the sugar canister when the image of his lover in the tub, naked and pliant, popped up in his brain. 'What am I doing here?' he asked himself. 

He finished his task, drew his shirt and T-shirt over his head and went to the bathroom. At the door he slipped out of his jeans and boxers and walked in. He posed in front of the bathtub, hands on his hips, socks on his feet. Jim opened his eyes. 

This was an unusual display for the always properly covered Sandburg. Jim used the opportunity and let his eyes wander over the sexy, lithe body. Blair shivered under the inspection. He had always believed that his brain was the best part of his body. But Jim was obviously discovering entirely new sides of him. Jim barely suppressed a moan. Blair was very beautiful and he didn't know it, which was charming. 

"Why don't you join me?" 

Blair drew his socks off inelegantly and slid into the water. He settled himself opposite Jim so that he could get a good view of his lover. When he tried tug his feet beneath Jim's ribs he tickled him with his toes. Jim didn't like that very much and hung them on the ledge of the tub. Then he leaned back again and closed his eyes. Blair did the same. He mused over their situation and their new relationship. He wanted to do a lot of sexy things to his lover. But there was so much work to do and little time for romance. 

"Jim? What do you think about a little time for ourselves?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I was thinking about holidays." 

Jim rummaged for a sponge. He had suddenly had the urge to soap his beloved student partner til he was really slippery. 

"In three weeks the semester is over. I had planned to visit an excavation in Arizona, but now?" 

Jim looked at him, interested but distracted. He had found a bottle of old nail polish, bright blue. Obviously a leftover of one of Blair's girlfriends. 

"I'd like to go somewhere nice with you." Blair continued. 

He tried to read Jim's expression. The other man was busy trying to open the glued lid of the jar of polish. 

"Do you think you can take a leave from work, man ?" 

"What do you want to do? Go to your retreat to those monks of yours?" 

"Nah!" Blair laughed." Not what I have in mind with you. Besides you said next time we would go to Las Vegas." 

"You feel like gambling? I thought you would want to do something completely different with me on our honeymoon. Something that requires lying down and using lots of lube and condoms." 

Blair snorted. Jim had opened the bottle. He dried the feet of his friend a bit and began patiently painting Blair's toenails. Jim waited for protest from Blair, but Blair purposely ignored it. He suspected that it was an attempt to change the subject. But he had an important mission. 

"And I don't want to go camping. Groping around in a small sleeping bag, lying on the hard earth isn't my idea of a honeymoon, if that's what you want to call it. I want a real _big_ bed. Soft, with clean satin sheets and a canopy." 

Jim smiled and shook his head over Blair's sudden romantic streak. 

"Feeling adventurous, Chief?" He teased. "What about a mirror over the bed?" 

When he had finished his handiwork he looked pleased. Blair's toes looked even cuter than before. When the polish dried he wanted to suckle every one of them thoroughly. 

"I want time for us." Blair said seriously. 

"Okay, find somewhere nice for us and I'll come along. We could visit the excavation together." 

"You would?" Blair was astonished. 

"If you have found something I'll ask for leave. Simon can't deny me some free days." 

Blair was right, Jim thought. This was new for Blair, new for both of them. They needed time to settle things without problems from outside. He didn't want to mess up things because their work kept them apart. He had enough from that in his life. 

The young man finally took notice of Jim's artwork. 

"So, James. What if I have an accident and I have to go to the hospital? What do you think people will say when they see these nails?" 

Blair wiggled his toes. 

"Just tell the truth. That your boyfriend painted them from sheer boredom while you were sitting with him in the bathtub." 

"Bored!" Blair exclaimed. "I throw myself naked in the water with you and you are bored. You've lost your interest in me pretty fast. I thought about at least a year or so would go by before you would start to consider other options." Blair teased. 

"You talk way too much." Jim stated quietly. 

Blair inhaled deeply and then managed through a lot of folding of his limbs to bring his lips close to Jim's and snuggled on top of him. He kissed his big lover deeply and began to stroke over the powerful muscles. He licked and sucked around Jim's throat, shoulders and hard pecs. He took his time with every spot because it felt fantastic to nibble at the strong body. Jim had rested his head back and closed his eyes again, wantonly enjoying Blair's worshiping of his upper body. He hadn't allowed free access to his body to anyone in a long time. With his heightened sense of touch he had been awkward with his partners in bed. Blair knew what to expect and he needn't to be afraid of embarrassing questions. Being with Blair was liberating. He sighed contentedly. 

"Feels good?" Blair grinned against a nipple. 

"Don't stop, ever," Jim whispered hoarsely. 

Blair continued to lick at the hard nubs hidden half under water. The sensation was perfect. Hot water, cool air, a rough tongue and wet curls that were caressing his skin. He opened his eyes, to see Blair crouched between his splayed legs, looking like a wet poodle, lapping and nuzzling him as if he were the only thing in the world. Blair slipped one hand between them and fondled Jim's throbbing cock. His orgasm came like a slow drowning. Suddenly he had no air and came. Blair watched mesmerized. It was beautiful. The powerful muscles clenched and rippled. The large body under him squirmed and Jim let out long deep moans. 

Blair kissed Jim deeply. 

"Oh babe. That was wonderful, fucking fantastic." Jim sighed. 

"You are welcome." 

Under half hooded eyes Jim studied Blair. 

"How about you?" Jim asked and searched for Blair's cock. 

He teased him, stroked over his body and tickled him. Blair giggled. He caressed his cock slightly with his finger tips. Blair choked. 

"What have we here? This is a very serious condition." Jim said with his best fake military voice. "It needs immediately attention." 

Blair beamed; this was so much fun. Jim's playfulness excited him. 

"This is dead serious, it might be lethal. A part of your body is already stiff." 

Blair was laughing and squirming between the powerful thighs. Jim had trapped him, he had a smug smile on his face and a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

"Oh, Capt'n, Sir. What can we do?" Blair asked, breathless. 

Jim suddenly sat up and shoved Blair around to seat him between his legs, chest to back. He sucked at Blair's shoulders and licked behind his ears, which sent shudders through the body he was holding tightly against his. 

"My little stud, there is only one option." 

"Which one?" Blair said with a quivering voice, suppressing a grin. 

"Unconditional surrender. No negotiations. "Jim whispered in his ear. 

Blair shuddered again. Jim stroked his lover's body everywhere he could reach with his hands. One roaming hand found the nipple ring and tugged softly at it. His other hand began to fist the cock roughly. Blair cried out and arched back, his head lying on Jim's shoulder. He desperately gripped the ledge of the tub for leverage and the other arm gripped Jim's neck. He grunted and shouted Jim's name. Watching Jim had made him almost come, so he only needed a little push to go over the edge. When he came Jim pressed him close to feel it with him. He held him quite a while like this. Blair was in a save haven. The water was beginning to feel cold. Blair tried to stand up but Jim wanted to cling on him a little longer. 

"I'm cold man. Let me up." 

"Don't want." Jim grumbled into Blair's hair. 

"How about food and then cuddle on the couch?" Blair reassured him. 

"Okay. Go." Jim was again on a distant planet. 

He let Blair out and followed him. They dried each other gently and went to their rooms in search of their clothes. Blair took a little longer because he tried to find something sexy to wear for his lover. The problem was that he had no clue what a guy might find sexy and more importantly what Jim might find irresistible on him. 

He had to find out!

Black leather and chains? Nah, he would look stupid in that. Not enough muscles to play the butch. But Jim would probably look dressed to kill in such an outfit. He sighed, he was sure he would never see Jim in an outfit like that. Or black rubber with gothic make-up and extra piercing? Or a djelaba, transparent silk, with broad, gold embroidery. Ankle bracelets with bells, geometric figures painted with henna on feet and hands. And then a belly dance or what? He snickered. Jim would either die from laughing at his feeble attempts to do erotic dancing or go crazy and ravish him. He chose his most comfortable jeans and a T-shirt. 

They met in the kitchen where Jim already had begun to gather everything he would need for the meal. He began to cut the chicken and the vegetables. With quick efficiency he prepared everything. 

"Give me the rice, will you?" 

Blair handed him the package but requested: 

"Da me un besito!" 

Jim grinned and gave him a sweet smack on the cheek. While Blair put away the rest of the groceries he watched the older man. Although tall and heavily muscled, Jim always moved gracefully. Blair stepped behind him, pressed himself along his body and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his head between the shoulder blades and sighed with contentment. Jim didn't stop chopping his mushrooms, he just grinned. Blair, the symbiont. 

Jim was stirring the vegetables in the wok when he asked Blair, "Would you set the table?" 

Reluctantly Blair let him go and went for the dishes. Jim watched Blair across the kitchen aisle. He was so calm and relaxed decorating the table with the roses. And he had a sweet off worldly expression on his face. Jim decided that he loved the post coital Blair look. They sat down. Jim was hungry and shoveled in, while Blair pondered Jim's words. 'My boyfriend' Jim had called him. 'Boyfriend' sounded so strange. 'Look, this hunk over there is my boyfriend.' 'Leave me alone or I'll call my boyfriend and he will you teach a lesson.' Jim picked up a morsel. 

"Try this." 

And held it in front of Blair's mouth. Blair tried it. Jim observed every detail when Blair carefully took the offered bit from the chop sticks with his full lips and let it disappear between them. He almost zoned on the rosy tongue that sneaked out to lick over the lips. He wanted to see it again and began to feed him. Just to be sure where the food went he kissed him every time. Blair liked it and tried to feed back. Jim licked at the sticks, sucked them in and held them with his teeth. That went straight to Blair's groin, who saw himself in that particular place with his dick. He moaned. Jim let the sticks go and smiled. 

"This goes right to your reptile brain?" Jim teased. 

They played like this until all food was gone. Blair's observer brain noted absently that feeding each other was a sexual bonding ritual. 'Give it a rest, boy' he thought, as if he could ever stop thinking. Jim stood up and dragged Blair to the couch. He laid down and draped his lover along his side. They snuggled into each other, half aroused, but too tired to do anything serious about it. Both laying on their sides they had their legs entwined. Blair dozed off. Jim watched over him, falling asleep after a while. They had slept quiet a while when Blair suddenly stirred and woke Jim up. They untangled themselves and got up. Blair went to the phone. 

"Man. I've so totally forgotten Jenny. I had promised to go over to her place today." 

"Jenny?" 

Blair looked up at the expressionless face of his friend. That was his 'danger is imminent' face. 'Oh, boy. This guy is jealous.' 

"She wanted my opinion about her new roommate. She is leaving for Japan next month and she rents her rooms out. But she includes her cats in the deal. She needs to know if the person is cat-proofed." 

"Cat-proofed? She leaves the cats to the new tenant?" 

"She is weird, she even takes her mountain bike along. Everybody says she has this special relationship with her bike." 

Jim shook his head. He went for a beer. Blair called her, making a appointment for Monday. Then he flopped back on the sofa to Jim. 

"How about a movie?" Jim was searching for the remote. 

"How about the ice cream?. "Blair asked. 

Jim held his beer up. Blair went to the fridge and grabbed one of the ice cream containers. If he couldn't lick it from his lover at least he could eat it all alone. They watched a classic western that made Blair melancholic. Jim looked over to his friend. With his glasses, relaxed against the cushions, it was the homey view, he had begun to enjoy over the years. If he had any say in this it would be like this the next 40 years. Okay, maybe there was no TV in 40 years but something similar. 3D maybe. He would fight for it, harder than he had done with Carolyn. Back then, it had been too late when he had realized what he was losing. 

"I've to call Mom. Tell her everything." 

"Do you think that's a good idea? Wouldn't it be better if you tell her when she's here?" 

"She won't beat you. Don't be a baby. She knows I love you. I told her when I found out." 

"What did she say? Was she okay? I'm after all a male pig." 

"She said 'Poor Blair'. Falling for a brutal Neanderthal." 

Jim rolled his eyes. 

"But she said she could understand it, because you are so studly." 

'Oh nice when the mother-in-law had a thing for him.' Better than his last. She hated his guts because he was ignoring his upbringing. When she had found out who exactly his father was she had thought her daughter had stepped up the ladder. But he had played it all down and refused to invite his father to his wedding. 

"How about Steven? Will you tell him about us? And your dad. Do they know about you? I mean that you are bi?" 

"Don't know. Maybe. We've never really talked about it. I haven't thought about that yet. Steven will be okay with it I think. He had asked me anyway about it. I mean about us." 

Blair nodded and yawned. 

"Okay lover, why don't you go upstairs before you fall asleep. The day is not over yet." Jim leered at him. 

With those words Jim shoved Blair in the direction of the stairs. The younger man smiled and went up. Jim went to the bathroom. Blair slipped out of his clothes and waited on the bed. He heard Jim downstairs making his rounds through the loft. Jim came up in his robe and held a bag in his hand. He crawled on the bed and Blair snatched the bag before Jim could protest. Blair opened the bag. Inside was a tube of lube and a ballgag. He took it out and held it in front of Jim's face. 

"You wanted to use this on me?" He asked incredulously. 

Jim tried to shrink. He didn't dare to look at his lover. 

"Ahem. Your deafening cries are sort of mood killing." 

"And so you wanted to silence me with that while we are fucking?" 

Jim counted the dots on the sheet per square inch. He had been so stupid. He had bought it only as a joke. Blair stared at his friend and then at the gag. 

"All right, Jim." 

He fastened the gag over his mouth and laid back, sprawled over the bed with legs spread wide. Jim was shocked to the core at this real complete surrender of his lover. He opened the clip of the gag and in a swift motion threw it over the railing. Blair looked at him, surprised. 

"But I thought you wanted me to be quiet?" 

Jim's eyes were black, all blue was gone. 

"I don't care if I get deaf from your cries or blind or break my spine. All I know is you are mine now. Mine. Mine!" 

He embraced him fiercely and latched his lips onto Blair's. Wrapping himself around the smaller man he tried to mold into him. He covered Blair's face and chest with a rain of kisses. When he bit on a nipple, immediately soothing him with his tongue, Blair cried and writhed up in the steely embrace. Jim was going to eat him alive. He gnawed and sucked on his chest and shoulders. Blair, almost crushed, held on for dear life. The sensation was overwhelming. 'If sex with Jim always feels like being run over by a bus, I'll be dead or crippled in a few months.' But it turned him on so much. Jim murmured into his ear. 

"I want you." 

"Yes!" Blair hissed. 

"I want you to take me." 

"What?" Blair was shocked 

"Please!" Jim pleaded. 

'Could he do that?' Blair had no clue how and he was afraid to hurt Jim. Suddenly he felt very stupid. He was a researcher, dammit! 

"Okay, whatever you want. But you have to tell me what to do." He said sheepishly. 

Jim rolled on his back. 

"I've prepared myself already. You don't have to do anything." 

"Prepared?" Blair was puzzled. 

"Yeah!" Jim fumbled in his night stand. 

He laid lube and condoms in front of Blair. 

"For you. For your first time. So you don't have to do it." 

Blair still didn't understand it. Jim laid back again and drew his legs up. Blair gaped at his so shamelessly exposed friend. 'Oh, my god!' The powerful erection stood proud in its nest of brown curls. This hard, stoic man who never let anybody come near him showed him his most private parts as if it were the most natural thing to do. Until now this all had been only like a game. It was okay to lay back and let Jim doing all the work. 

But now. He. Had. To. Do. It! To fuck a man! His best friend. There would be no return after that for him. 

Jim, worried, watched the motionless young man. 'Had he gone too far? Wasn't he ready for that?' Tentatively he offered him a condom, trying to give him a hint. Blair looked at the thing as if he was seeing one for the first time. Jim ripped it open and rolled it over his lover's impressive dick. He added a generous amount of lube and looked expectantly at his dazed mate. 'Maybe I should ride him?' he thought 'if I want to get any movements out of him before the weekend is over.' 

"What is it? Do you need your glasses to find your way, or even a road map?" Jim asked grinning. 

Blair snapped out of his wondering and started to climb on Jim. But immediately he realized that it wouldn't work like that. He sat back on his heels and lifted Jim's hips up onto the planes of his thighs. Jim wrapped his legs around Blair's waist and drew him nearer. Blair aimed for the very small hole and carefully tried to shove in. It was easier than he had thought it would be. When his head pushed through, he searched Jim's face for any signs of pain. The older man pressed his heels in his lover's butt and drove himself in. Both men gasped. The feeling was incredible. He didn't know what he had expected but this was beyond everything he had ever dreamed of. Jim's muscles were gripping his cock hard and he was so tight. 

"Shit man." Blair muttered. 

"You said it." Jim agreed in a strained voice. 

With shaking hands he stroked Jim's tummy and chest. Jim panted heavily, trying to adjust. He stared at Blair with half-closed eyes. His ass was burning but it was more pleasure than pain. 

Blair felt Jim's need to relax to ease the pain. He bent very carefully forward to kiss and lick his chest. He let his hands wander over his thighs and flanks in soothing strokes. Afraid to overdue his touching he only gently sucked and lapped at Jim's nipples. 

"Dial it down, Jim!" he urged. 

Jim rolled his eyes. The man had nerve. How could he do that now? He couldn't find enough working brain cells to find the dial. Blair's gentle touches calmed him down nevertheless. He let himself fall into the feeling of being petted so lovingly. 

Blair was slowly losing his control. He couldn't think anymore. All that mattered was the incredible feeling around his cock. When Jim felt relaxed enough he flashed his lover a predatory smile. 

"Move, Blair. Move!" 

Blair eased almost out again and shoved back in fluid motion. His cock pushed over Jim's prostate and the older man cried out. Blair panicked and tried to pull out. But Jim held him in a tight embrace with his legs. 

"It's okay, Chief. It's okay. I'm not hurt, you are doing great." 

Blair continued and after some awkward moments he lost himself in the sensation. He looked down at the bulk of his big lover impaled on his cock. This was all his now. If he just got enough courage to do what he wanted with his mighty lover. To his lover. 

Jim watched him, mesmerized. The young man had closed his eyes and his face had a serious expression. He was groaning and mumbling incoherent words while he drove himself in. His skin was covered with sweat, droplets running down his chest and clinging to the hair. His body glistened in the light. The soft swaying of his hips had become more and more insistent. Suddenly he grabbed Jim's dick and pumped in rhythm with his strokes. 

Jim sank back. He forgot Blair, the world, everything. He writhed and moaned. The burning in his groin began to spread over his body. His skin crawled. Like a wave he felt his orgasm coming. He looked up at his lover again who had opened his eyes and was watching him intently. The big guy was so beautiful like this. He looked so young and vulnerable lying under him. 

"Love you." Blair breathed. 

And Jim came hard. His heavy body shook and twisted, his seed coming in long spurts, hitting Blair's chest. His gripping muscles undid the younger man. He saw stars before his eyes and felt as if he were exploding. Blindly he searched for Jim's arms to hold on. Automatically Jim caught the arms and held him up. When the tide was over Blair slumped on Jim's chest. He heard the wild beating of the heart under him. He smiled and kissed the nearest spot. Jim looked at the spent man laying on top of him. He stroked the wet curls back to see the face. Blair lifted his head and grinned. 

"That was incredible." 

Jim grinned back and nodded weakly. Blair eased carefully back and quickly discarded the condom. He snuggled back into the hard body. Jim held him in a tight embrace. He needed this to be sure this was not a dream and that Blair would stay. 

"Do you think it is okay if I sleep in your bed tonight? I mean, wouldn't I disturb you? You sleep with earplugs and half the time with a blindfold. We have this crazy shift schedule. I wouldn't want you to wake up every time I turn over in bed." 

"Sandburg I know all the weird noises you make during sleep and how you move around in bed." 

"Well, thanks." 

"Besides I know it is you." 

Blair didn't understand immediately what that meant but then he remembered that sleep meant only a shut down of the consciousness; the brain was nevertheless monitoring its surroundings. Jim's senses were probably even in his sleep alert. 

He snuggled back. It was fantastic for him to do so now freely. He'd always sought bodily contact with Jim when he was afraid. Even if it was only the sleeve of his jacket he could touch. Jim had never commented it and accepted it although it wasn't exactly a macho thing to do. Maybe because Jim did touch him a lot too. Jim was already asleep. He sighed. 'Hey, Morpheus, here I come!' 

Next morning was quiet and sunny. Jim was awake but hadn't moved to get out of bed yet. He had folded his arms over his stomach and dreamed of last night. Blair was still planning their so called honeymoon and was on the costume question again. Maybe he should just ask Jim what he liked. Rubber or harem boy. 

"You didn't scream that much yesterday." Jim stated suddenly. 

Blair looked over. 

"What? After you showed me that gag I was careful, man. And the neighbors deserve their sleep on the weekends" he added sarcastically. 

"It's not only that, Chief. I really don't want to come out to the station like that. Bad enough when they find out I screw you, but what if they think I hurt you or do some perverted shit with you. What if they really call the police?" 

'So that was clear.' Blair thought. He hadn't really expected from Jim that they would broadcast their new relationship to the world. Jim was a very private man and he was in some ways too. Besides he was very much afraid that their still fragile romance would shatter in the stress of every day life. He didn't need additional difficulties to deal with besides that senses thing. 

"You have to invent a story for Simon." 

"Yeah, I thought we could tell Simon I was giving you Kendo lessons." 

"Kendo?" Blair looked at him with a doubtful expression. 

"Yeah. You know the wooden katanas." 

With that he lifted his hands over his head as if holding a sword and with a bone-chilling scream he let the invisible katana strike down on Blair's shoulder. Blair jumped startled. He stared at Jim suspecting he had finally lost his mind. He realized that if there were ever a competition to see which one of them was more weird and eccentric it would be a difficult decision for the jury. 

"He will find it out anyway because he will notice it." Blair said. 

"No. I don't think so. He had asked me several times what's between us, and every time I've convinced him that there is nothing to worry about. He would separate us, you know, if he ever finds out." 

Blair gaped at Jim. Simon thought they were lovers. Oh, who else? 

"Has been talk about us at the station?" 

"Sure. What do you expect? When you moved in the talk began." 

"I think it would be better to tell him we do some meditating for your senses." 

"Screaming?" Jim mocked. 

"Sure. To center yourself, to find your middle, to get in contact with the earth." 

"In contact with the earth? On the third floor?" 

Jim thought this explanation was as stupid as his but Simon would listen carefully to what he said, while he would avoid at all costs trying to understand what Sandburg was saying. Simon never paid attention to Blair's complicated lectures. 

"Okay. We try your version." 

"Have you ever learned Kendo?" Blair asked. 

"Mmmh, a bit." 

"When?" 

Jim thought about Asami and his small, hard, tanned body. He had been the only other male lover who had been significantly smaller than him. But he had been as strong as him. He could have, although even smaller than Blair, broken Jim in two. Easily. He had taught him a bit of Kendo and the other Zen arts, even Ikebana. Blair punched him impatiently. 

"Hey. Where have you been?" 

Jim smiled dreamingly. "I'll tell you sometime." 

Sooner or later Blair would poke him about his former lovers. That was for sure. 

"What were you thinking about?" Blair inquired. 

"About flowers." 

Blair nuzzled Jim's ear and then bite it. 

"Oh. My precious ear. You said it is important to my heightened hearing; how could you bite it. If it's damaged I might hear less with it." Jim whined. 

Blair giggled and nibbled at the jaw instead. He scraped over the beard stubble with his teeth. The wonders of a male body as a love toy were still new and exciting. He wanted to play and not to think about Monday or Simon. 

"What do we now? I could blindfold you." 

"Yeah and then you'll make a test." 

Blair snickered and hid his face on Jim's chest. 

"I'm sorry about biting your ear." 

"You should be sorry. That was mean." 

"Did it really hurt?" 

"Yes it did. I'm not exactly a wimp. Maybe next time I'll tie you down and have my way with you." 

"Maybe I'll tie YOU down to the bed and have my way." Blair retorted, grinning. 

Jim stared and held his breath. 

"You like that idea, don't you?" Blair asked amused. 

"No!" Jim shook his head vigorously. 

"You are lying." Blair accused his lover. 

Jim studied the face of his lover, searching for disgust or embarrassment. He saw only honest curiosity. 

"How would you do it?" 

"Oh. First I would cuff you..." 

"No cuffs!" Jim snapped. 

"Okay. What then. How about scarves? And I want to blindfold you." Blair wiggled his eyebrows. "What other kinks do you have?" 

"Don't know." 

"I see" Blair said with a knowing smile "How about I'll give you a list, a collection of kinks, and you make a cross at everything you might be interested in. And I'll give you my list." 

"A list?" Jim asked, doubtful. 

"A friend of mine collected kinks from everywhere for a research project. It is very helpful to overcome the natural inhibition to talk about personal preferences. It is easier to read about such things like it is easier to tell awful things on the phone. He thought it is better to confront yourself with these issues if you don't have to face the immediate reaction of your partner. You have time to compose yourself and think it over." 

'What was that? Those academics always find new ways to turn everything into research'. Jim thought. He had to make some rules or Blair would start to try every weird sex practices he heard or read of on him. Oh god, this was a whole new research field for his friend. Gay sex and Sentinel sex. He could spent years on it. Maybe that wasn't that bad. About one thing he was absolutely sure, it would never be boring. 

"I think I'm condemned to be your guinea pig for rest of my life." Jim sighed dramatically. 

"You forgot something, sweetheart, I'm the newbie here. So it is all self testing. And I love self testing. It's the best." Blair grinned at him. 

"When you let me top you last night it was, like, the most powerful thing I've ever experienced. I've thought you would never do it." 

Jim smiled sweetly at Blair. He didn't have the heart to explain his young lover that he probably wasn't able to stand the pain of the penetration. It would hurt Blair's male pride. Instead he grabbed one of Blair's feet and examined the blue toe nails. 

"I tell you what. How about I suckle your cute toes a bit and then we do the laundry together." 

'Laundry!' Blair flopped back into the pillows with a disgusted sigh. But all thoughts were gone the moment Jim's lips touched his feet. The tender sucking went straight to his cock. Blair grinned, this would take while. He was sure. 

The end 


End file.
